Call Me Maybe ?
by troutymouths
Summary: AU songfic. Blaine is the new kid on the block, and he happens to live across McKinley student Kurt Hummel. simple oneshot about Blaine and Kurt as their new meeting evolve into friendship, or maybe something mroe than that ?
1. Chapter 1

Klaine songfic ! Completely AU. Just a simple one-shot. Hope y'all like it :D Read and Review please ! Oneshot to Call me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen :D Love this song.

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell_

_and now you're in my way_

Kurt Hummel stared outside the window, into the no longer empty house across his. He smiled when he saw a boy about his age got out of the car wearing a simple Shirt, with a red bowtie, and tight red jeans.

_Please like boys Please Like Boys. _Kurt mentally said. He was cute. And apparently he spotted Kurt staring at him from the windows. He simply smiled and wave. _Oh God those Dimples are so cute !_ Kurt thought again. That's it. He had to come down and get to know the boy.

_I trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and Dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this_

_But now you're in my way _

Blaine Anderson was new to the neighbourhood, and he desperately wanted a new friend. He didn't want to be bullied anymore He was tired of that. His Family and old friends have finally accepted that he was gay, and now he wished making new friends would be a lot easier. Blaine caught sight of A cute boy staring at him through the window from the house across the street and he smiled and waved. _He's really cute. I hope he likes boys. Or at least he'll be my friend. Maybe he goes to McKinley high. _ He smiled again at that tought and decided that maybe he should say hello, and started walking across the street towards his house.

_Your Stare was holdin' _

_Ripped Jeans _

_Skin was showing_

_Hot Night _

_wind was blowing_

_Where do you think you're going baby? _

The both of them finally reached each other at the front of the Hummel household .

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel"

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson"

They said to each other and smiled.

"You're new here ?"

"Yep ! Obviously I have just moved in."

"Why do I feel I've seen you somewhere ?"

"Maybe you've seen by brother !" Blaine said with a smile

"You want to come in and chat?" Kurt said , hoping for yes as an answer

"Yeah sure that would be awesome !"

Kurt Beamed at Blaine. This could be a start of an amazing friendship. There are definitely sparks though.

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_but here's my number_

_so call me maybe _

The two talked for hours and hours, laughed, joked, like they were already best friends. It was Kurt who broke the ice.

"I'm sorry to ask such an inappropriate question when we barely know each other but are you gay?" Kurt asked and the minute the words went out of his mouth he blushed furiously till his cheeks were a dark shade of pink

Blaine couldn't hold back his laughter and chuckled, while answering Kurt

"Yes, I am. Are you gay too ?" It was Blaine's turn to blush, as his cheeks matched the color on Kurt's

"Yes obviously. I just talked to you about Plays for the past hour " Kurt said bluntly and the both of them laughed

_It's hard to look right _

_at you baby_

_but here's my number_

_so call me baby_

After another hour talking, this time a more deep and meaningful conversation it was time for Blaine to go back home.

"That was fun Blaine, to be honest I have never had a gay friend before. It's exhilirating to know there's someone like me and he lives across my house" Kurt said with a sincere smile

"You are very welcome Kurt. I will enroll at Mckinley high. You go to school there right ? This means we'll see each other more ofter ! We could be best friends " Blaine said shyly

"Yep I go to WMHS. You could probably join gleeclub ! You look like a singer " Kurt said

"Sure I'll give that a shot. Thanks for being a friend on my first day ! I guess I won't be so lonely now ! I know I can go to you if I need a friend ! Thanks Kurt ! I'll see you around"

"You're welcome Blaine" Kurt said and the both of them hugged.

During the hug Blaine's hand had slipped into Kurt's back pocked. Kurt was slightly shocked but didn't bother anyway. When they broke apart Blaine whispered into Kurt's ears

" Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But I just slipped my number in your back pocket. So _Call me Maybe?" _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thankyou so much for reviewing and alerting and favoriting and all that ! It really made me happy. So this is the second and LAST chapter I guess. It was supposed to be a oneshot, but I made it two because Inspiration striked in the middle of an assesment. Read and Review ! Hope y'all like it :D**_

* * *

___You took your time with the call,_

___I took no time with the fall_

___You gave me nothing at all,_

___but still, you're in my way_

It has been 2 hours since Blaine left Kurt's front door, and still he hasn't called. Nerves were starting to get to him and he started thinking about what happened. Did I become too close ? Did I invade his personal space ? He was a nervous wreck. Blaine decided to let it go once his phone rang.

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_At first sight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_but it's in my way_

Kurt has been staring at his phone for 2 straight hours. Should I call him ? I don't want to seem desperate. I really like him and I'm bored though. The folded paper is still in Kurt's hands, revealing Blaine's number. He really wanted to call.

You know what ? I"ll call him anyway. He picked up his phone and called the boy who lived across street.

___Your stare was holdin_

___ripped jeans skin was showing_

___Hot night wind was blowing_

___where do you think you're going baby ? _

It has been 3 weeks since Blaine first enrolled in McKinley, and Kurt was extremely excited to say the least. He has got a friend with him. The both weren't bullied anymore, and most importantyly Blaine joined Glee Club, and Kurt was right when he said Blaine looked like somone who could sing. Blaine really could sing. And his voice was magical

"Good Afternoon Class ! " Mr. Schuester said, "Blaine here wants to sing a song for this week's assignment ! Let's hear it for Blaine everybody !"

Blaine stepped forward and started singing

___Hey I just met you_

___and this is crazy _

___but here's my number _

___so call me maybe _

The minute Blaine finished singing the whole glee club erupted in applause. He really did the song justice, it was plain magical. Kurt was busy blushing at the back corner of the class, knowing that the song he just sung meant more than just a weekly assignment, It was time for everybody to go home and everybody left the class.

___And all the other boys_

___Try to chase me_

___but here's my number _

___so call me maybe _

Blaine and Kurt stepped out of class together. The both of them walked the empty hallway. Suddenly Blaine stopped in his tracks

"Hey Kurt ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Can I tell you something ?"

"Totally ! Just spill"

"you know we're both Gay man and I've known a few gay guys but..." Blaine trailed off

"But what ?"

"I've never felt the way I do if I'm with you! " Blaine said quickly and hugged Kurt

"You wanna be my boyfriend ?" Kurt asked

"I thought I was clear. Of course I do" Blaine said and chuckled

The both looked at each other, with huge smiles across their faces. Kurt enveloped Blaine in a hug , and whispered

"race you to the parking lot?"

"Race you to the parking lot !"

and the both took off running like little kids. Kurt reached the parking lot first with Blaine coming right behind him. Blaine put his arms around Kurt and hugged him

"I really like you Kurt ! Let's make this last" Blaine said smiling

"Let's make this last" Kurt said

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_and you should know that _

_I missed you so so bad_


End file.
